Past, Present and Doubts
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Kat has settled into a Negaduck free life at last. Drake is beginning to feel different and Goslyan is snooping once again. But with Kat having a baby without anyone knowing, she begins to remember life before Negaduck and before the bar.
1. Happiness

Kat looked at the extra room her had converted into a babies room. She smiled a little, feeling her stomach. In 8 months she'd have a family of her own. Closing the door, Kat walked down to her living room, relaxing on the couch. The insurance company had paid for her bar and she was now selling it, hoping to move on from the memories it held. She would miss it, but she'd never have to see him again. Looking in the ad section of the paper, hoping to find a cheap enough place to open a new one.

Darkwing cruised the streets, enjoying the night. Crime was low for once. It was a good feeling to know that people were safe and could enjoy their lives. It was rare, be he went home early. After the revolving chairs stopped spinning, he stopped, seeing the lights in Kat's house still on. Wondering what she was up to so late he put his Darkwing Duck uniform back on and slipped over, looking through her windows. Finding her sitting, reading the paper, he sighed. As sad as it was, he still didn't trust her, that she might actually work with Negaduck and this was all one big plot to take over the city. But that was silly, even in his mind. He went back to his house and flopped on the couch, turning on the news

Goslyan watched her dad sneak over to spy on Kat, then come back. Something was up and she hated not knowing. Taking out her telescope, she set it up to look into the nearest window to hers. In the lower window she saw Kat reading the paper and circling a few things. Looking in the second story window, she blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Kat doesn't have any kids. Why does she have a baby's room set up. Hmm." Goslyan began to think. "Maybe adoption? Or maybe shes pregnant from when she was married. It'll be cool when she has a baby. Maybe she'll let me baby sit and I can teach it hockey." She nodded to herself, knowing it was a good plan and sat on her bed, reading her comics.

Kat awoke the next day to her door bell ringing. She groaned and pulled on a night robe and walked down stairs, looking at her wall clock and opened the door. Hurb stood there, smiling in beach wear with his van loaded with his family and other beach going stuff. "Say neighbor, wana come to the beach with us on the wonderful day. Binky is getting Drake and Gos and we're going to have a great time." Kat once again looked at her clock, then over, seeing Binky dragging Drake to the van, Goslyan walking with Honker.

"Herb, its 7am." Herb blinked and laughed, nodding. "Of course it is. We have to beat the traffic to the best spot there." Kat just looked at him. "Its 7am." Herb patted her shoulder as Binky walked over and pushed Kat back inside. "I'll get her ready, Make sure Drake is comfortable. Herb walked to the van, seeing Drake in the last row of the van, strapped in several times, eye twitching. Goslyan sat in the middle with Tank and Honker.

"Sorry about being in the back row Drake, but Honker gets car sick and we want him where the air can reach him better." Herb smiled and get into the drivers seat as Binky pulled Kat out her front door, in cut off shorts and a tank top and put her in the back with Drake. Launchpad came bounding out with his beach chair and a bulging bag of items and jumped into the back, squishing Kat against Drake who just shrugged, still half asleep. "All loaded up? Good. Lets go Herb." Binky said and turned on a family music station, humming with a song.

When they finally reached their destination, Herb parked and everyone piled out. Kat got out and stretched, cracking her back. "Are they always so happy on the weekends?" Drake laughed a little. "You have no idea." Picking up his duffel bag and hers, they followed the Muddlefoots onto the sand toward the water. Once there, Drake and Launchpad began setting up their stuff, while Herb set a box on the ground. "Hey Drake, check this out." Hitting a button, it unfolded, turning into a grill set up with bar. Drake and Kat blinked in surprise.

Kat shook her head, slowing coming to understand her neighbors. The Muddle foots always meant well and loved to have fun. Looking over at Drake, watching he yelling Goslyan to put down a crab, she smiled. He was what ever father should be, caring. Wishing her own family life had been better, she shook her head, vowing to never let history repeat itself. She set her chair up under her umbrella and put shades on taking off her clothes.

Drake had been fighting with Goslyan when he saw Kat watching him out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him then saw her begin to undress. "And another thing young lady, sea creatures...need...water..." Stopping mid sentence he watched Kat fix her bikini strap and sit down, putting sun lotion on her arms. He was beginning to understand why Negaduck found her so irresistible. She had the body men fought over, when she didn't wear jeans and tee shirts. He didn't know he had been watching that long with his mouth open till his daughter cleared her throat.

Goslyan rolled her eyes at her fathers lecture about sea life when she heard him stop and looked over at him. Following his line of vision, she saw what he was ogling. Kat was in a bikini, folding her clothes. "So, he likes her?" Goslyan looked back at him, seeing his expression with his mouth open. Clearing her throat brought him back out of his trance. Ever since Morgana had left, he didn't have an interest in woman. Now it seemed to have changed.

Sorry for not posting sooner, but I have a stomach bug. Plz review ('.' )


	2. Resting and Sand

I do not own them!

Kat closed her eyes, relaxing in her beach chair. It was looking to be a good day. The sun was out, it was warm and the water looked great. Nothing could ruin this day. Looking over the top of her shade, she watched Gos and Honker playing volleyball while Tank trashed in the water. Binky and Herb were cooking burgers, as always, with Launchpad watching the grill. Drake was also lounging. She tossed the bottle of sun tanning lotion to him and watches him jump a little when it hit him. "Hey, can you get my back?" She smiled a little as he got up and walked over.

Drake kneeled next to her as she rolled onto her stomach and began rubbing the lotion onto her back. He looked over the tattoo she had, liking the butterfly on her lower back. He finished and sat back watch the water as she did her legs. Kat looked up and watched the water, as it went in and out. The white foam clinging to the sand as the water went back out. She watched, almost in a trance, as it repeated every few seconds. Drake glanced over, smiling a little and moved closer to her, enjoying the peace and quiet that would eventually be interrupted when Herb called out that food was ready or other beach goers came to enjoy the day.

Honker watched Goslyan form a plan involving Kat and her father, not quiet sure what she was thinking. "Gos, maybe shes happy single. Or maybe shes still married and waiting for the guy to come home." Goslyan gave him a look. "Honk, she has a nursery set up in the room across from mine. I saw it through my telescope. Its really nice too." "Goslyan, what if she was support to have a baby and lost it. Some women are affected like this when it happens." She was silent, absorbing this into her brain. 'Kat's to nice a person for that to happen.' She thought. "Well, I'm working under the assumption shes pregnant and she'll need support and my Dad would be happy to help her." Honker slapped his forehead, covering his eyes, knowing Goslyan was still going through with her plan.

Binky smiled from behind Goslyan and Honker. She had no idea Kat was expecting. Having overheard what they had been saying when going to tell them lunch was ready, she happily cleared her throat to get their attention and told them about lunch then practically skipped over to Kat and Drake. "Drake dear, lunch is really. I'll have Tank bring it over so you two can relax and enjoy the wave watching. A beer for you Drake?" Drake nodded a little. "I'll take one too." Binky blinked a little at Kat, then laughed. "Oh no dear. I have a juice smoothie going that you will love." She turned and walked back to where Herb was cooking, making sure Kat's burger was cooked enough and sent Tank over with a tray. Oh how she loved to take care of people!

Kat sat there, surprised. Drake shrugged a little and laid back, waiting for the food. "So, where did you grow up Kat? Maybe we went to the same school." "I doubt we went to the same school Drake." Kat leaned back in her chair fixing her sun glasses. Drake looked over at her, waiting for her to talk. Kat sighed and thought over things to say. She wasn't necessarily going to tell him the truth, but she wasn't going to lie either. "I grew up in lower St. Canard with my mother. She owned the bar that burned down. It wasn't the best life but it was good. I dropped out of high school to help around the apartment and bar when she got sick and she almost killed me. I went to night school when I could and get my GED. She died a few years ago. You know pretty much the rest of the story." Drake nodded as she talked, knowing she probably wasn't telling him everything. He'd just find out later. Sitting up, her took the tray from tank who looked pissed as always and handed Kat her plate and they began eating.

The day went by quickly. The beach never really got crowded. Herb started a campfire for the kids to roast marshmallows and the adults sat around, talking about this and that. But like all good days, it came to an end. They all drove home in silence, Goslyan asleep on Drakes lap, every so often moving a little onto Kat. Then again, she wasn't really asleep. It was all part of her plan. The next part would happen when they arrived home. Soon enough they piled out of Herbs van and began unloading it, Binky insisting Launchpad taking Kat's things for her then went inside to make sure Herb wasn't snacking already.

Goslyan turned to her father and Kat and cleared her throat. "I forgot to tell you Dad, I won a contest at school and the prize is a pair of movie passes. Its for some kiss-fest, so why not take Kat. you could get burgers or something too." She smiled sweetly as Kat and Drake looked at one another and shrugged. Drake walked Kat to her door, making plans then returned to Gos.

Kat smiled. An outing would be good to have after so long. She hadn't been out on a date for months. Walking up stairs, she wondered what she would wear and if to consider this date or not.


	3. A peek into the past

I will never own them. Warning: This chapter is a little darker.

Kat curled up under her blanket, hearing the soft murmuring in the next room. The soft noises were broken with a bottle hitting the wall close to her bedroom door. It seemed her father had a bad day at work and her mother failed to cook dinner. A few minuted later the door burst open and She was roughly dragged from bed, her father not caring for her cries of protest and pain.

"Shut up you little brat and cook me dinner. Something your lazy ass of a mother can't seem to do right." He glared at the woman sitting on the couch, mostly out of it as the TV flickered some show. Upon entering the dirty kitchen, he pushed her against the stove, ordering her to cook and left, grabbing another beer. The following night would seem like forever to young Kat, who had never cooked in her life much less work a stove.

Kat turned on the stove and put water on to boil, then climbed onto the counter to get the pasta form the high shelf. Asking father would only earn her yelling about being lazy and possibility getting spanked. after putting the sauce on, She failed to notice the water boiling at an alarming rate and tried to push the noodles in. The pot moved as She leaned up and tipped over, boiling water flowing out. In the next room her mother looked up a little hearing her daughters screams, then shrugged. "Must be the TV." The father took a swig of his beer and stood, yelling for Kat to shut up and walked in, seeing the girl laying in a pool was steaming water. "You stupid girl, look at the mess you made. Clean it up!" He turned walking into his bedroom, grumbling about how useless the women in his life were and laid down.

The next morning, an older woman entered the apartment and looked around, seeing her daughter sitting on the couch as always, watching some program. Her son in law had left for the day, hopefully to work for once. Maria locked around the her granddaughter, frowning when the child didn't come bounding out like She always did on Friday for a weekend at her grandparents apartment. "Kitten? Honey? You awake?" She walked further into the apartment and looked in her bedroom, seeing the broken beer bottle by the door. Turning, She could see into the kitchen a little, seeing the water still on the floor and entered, seeing Kat, still laying there, blistered and burnt, whimpering softly.

The following month was spent in and out of courts and the hospital. Kat's parents kept missing court dates and dragging out the process for her grandparents to take full custody of her while She had to keep returning to the hospital for therapy and skin grafts. The tattoo She had hid the only visible scarring from that night. Finally after a year it was over. Her parents finally told them they didn't care what happened to her and She couldn't have been happier to hear it. Every so often her mother or father would appear, demanding her back or to ask for money. The last She had heard, they had went to Mexico and that was when She was 15.

On the morning of her 16th birthday, Kat awoke to smiling faces and went to school as normal. "Don't be late. We're having your favorite foods for dinner." Kat nodded to her grandmother and walked to school, like any other day. She cut her last period and went home, and found the door open, thinking it was some surprise. "Granny, I'm home early. Want to go down town before dinner?" After receiving no reply, Kat looked around. "Where are they. The cars here." She smiled, seeing the light coming form their bedroom and smiled, pushing open the door and walked in, her face freezing in a look of horror.

Kat sat up in bed screaming, and looked around. She hugged her arms to her body, shacking and sweating. Pulling her legs closer to her chest, She began to cry. "I thought i had blocked them out. Why did I go today? We always went there." Kat grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly and cried into it. She hadn't had the nightmare of finding her grandparents dead in some time. The only reason she could think of them recurring was going to the beach like She had done as a child with her grandparents. Sitting bad, She wiped her eyes and looked at the ceiling, sleeping out of the question. Turning on the TV, She settled in, watching an old movie and holding the pillow tightly.

She hadn't thought about her parents in so long. They seemed like a faded memory by now. But even through the yelling, the spankings, or her mothers neglect, the court proceedings, She had still hoped, they would change and be the family She needed. She had loved them, and defended them in her mind. They were her parents, they had created her, and had to have loved her at some point. Right? Sighing she turned off the TV and changed out of her night clothes. Walking down the stairs She went outside into the front yard and decided to go for a jog, Something She hadn't done in along time.

Darkwing combed the streets, looking for crime or even a litterbug, but nothing. The city was at peace. No criminal minds at play, no bank robberies and muggings. It upset him slightly, but at the same time made him happy that Darkwing Duck might not be needed forever. Slowing at a stop light, he saw a person jogging down the side walk. Looking at his watch he saw it was almost 4 am. Not a good time to be out . Turning the bike he followed coming beside the person, seeing Kat. 'Why does She always appear when nothing is happening?' Shrugging he stopped, catching her attention.

"Hello Duck. What's wrong, no crime?" She stretched a little and watched his face gain an annoyed look. "I just came over to see if you were all right. And seeing as you are, I'll leave you alone." He was about to start the Ratcatcher again when She sighed and stopped him. "I never thanked you, did I? For saving me at the bar or back at Negaducks penthouse." Darkwing sat back and locked at her, seeing the worry lines on her forehead and get off the bike.

"I wasn't able to stop the wedding, so I consider it a personal loss. As for the bar, I should have known better and put cameras in it or something. You could have died, and I blame myself for almost letting it happen." Gently touching her shoulder, he felt the muscle tighten in reflex. She shrugged a little. 'Nothing you could have stopped." She pulled away from him, smiling weakly. He gave her a look and moved forward again. "What's wrong. Negaduck? Someone break into your house? Gofers?" Kat blinked, then smiled, chuckling at his atemp at a joke. "Just bad dreams and old memories."

After talking for another 30 minutes he insisted on driving her home. Half way through a call went out over his police scanner about a bank being robbed in the high class part of the city. HE turned sharply, forgetting Kat sat behind him and roared off in the direction, Kat holding on so She wouldn't fall off. Upon arriving, insane laughter was heard coming from the inside on the building. Kat groaned , resting her head on Darkwings back. "Why did it have to be him?"

I hope this has not offended anyone in any way. I will be posting a few more over the next few days cause I finally have a few days off from my job (Yay). I might put this to M eventually. Not sure yet.


	4. Confrontation

Still don't. I would like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for being one of my most loyal reviewers:-) I would also like to apologies for the typos. The spell check I use likes to make things capital and not tell me till after I post.

Darkwing looked at the building as the laughter died. Negaduck was inside doing who knew what to anyone who happened to be there. He felt Kat's head touch his back, having forgot the woman was behind him and groaned, reliazing his mistake instantly. Darkwing turned to her, handing her a stun gun. "Stay out of site. If he finds you use this on him and run as fast as you can." Kat nodded and moved behind a statue outside the building.

Negaduck looked at the loose gemstones in the safety box tray and chuckled, lifting them and poured them into a velvet bag. This was his night. He had well over a million in cash waiting in bags, and now a boxes full of jewelry and gemstones belonging to little old ladies. Lifting a diamond butterfly hair pin, he inspected it, thinking of Kat wearing it. Smirking he finished bagging everything and walked out of the vault, past the bound guards and put it into his side bag with the cash. Purple smoke filled the room and he growled, looking around for his good counterpart.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the ATM that eats your card. I am Darkwing Duck!" Negaduck rolled his eyes and got out a shotgun, firing into the smoke. "And now your a dead duck." Negaduck waiting for the smoke to clear and looked, not seeing Darkwing. He walked to the center of the room, then stopped feeling a gun being pressed into his back. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see Darkwing holding a gun to him. "Well, this is a shock. The noble Darkwing holding a gun to my back. What happened? Finally loose your edge?" Negaduck laughed a little.

"No, you hurt Kat. You almost killed her. Some husband you are Negs. I thought you loved her. Or are you that deprived." Darkwing quirked a brow when Negaduck went silent. "Of she had only done as I asked, like a good wife, then she wouldn't have been taught a lesson! And where is she now? Some safe house, or are you hiding her Darkwing dork." Negaduck turned, surprising Darkwing and both pulled triggers.

Outside Kat jumped, hearing the gun shots and ran inside. "Darkwing?" Walking toward the main lobby she stopped, seeing both Negaduck and Darkwing laying on the floor on opposite sides of the room. Kat ran over to Darkwing kneeling and looked him over for any wounds, seeing his arm bleeding a little. Kat ripped open his sleeve to see how bad it was and wrapped his sleeve around the wound. Looking over as she heard movement, she saw Negaduck standing, holding his side, death written all over his face.

"So, my little one, I find you after these few months following Darkwing." He smirked and began to walk over, reloading his shotgun. "I don't care if you are pregnant, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" He aimed at her, watching her. He wasn't expecting her to fire the little pins out of the stun gun and shoot electricity through him. He yelled in pain, dropping the shotgun and ran at her hitting her into the wall, lifting her up against the wall by her throat. Kat struggled, dropping the stun gun and punched and kicked at him. Her world was slowly going fuzzy. "Kat, I'm going to make sure no one else ever has you." He crashes his mouth over hers, further cutting of her air supply.

Darkwing shoot his head, wincing as he moved his arm and looked around for Negaduck, snapping back to his senses as he saw Negaduck strangling and kissing Kat. Kats' movements were becoming weaker by the second. He watches Negaduck slowly pull his face away from hers, smirking. "Will you behave now? You are carrying my child and its only right I'm in its life. Right!" He gripped her throat tighter to make his point, Kats face turning a deep red. Darkwing picked up a plant and smashed it into Negaducks head, watching him go down and caught Kat as she coughed, gasping for air.

Police sirens could be heard outside and he quickly left with Kat, leaving Negaduck for the police. Once they were safely far away from the bank he slowed to a safer speed and looked down at her, making sure her face was still against his chest and took her to the tower.

Launchpad looked over and was about to greet his friend when he saw Kat sitting in front of DW and quickly left the room while Darkwing picked Kat up and sat ehr down. Moving her hair from her face he saw she was crying silently, her hands on her stomach. He sighed, knowing what Negaduck had said was true. But how. Unless...when she was in the hospital. That was the only time she was vulnerable. "How long?"

Kat looked up at him. "What?" Darkwing looked back at her. "How long have you been pregnant. Why didn't you tell me." Kat looked down, sighing softly. "About two months. And I didn't think it was anyone business. I can take care of a baby." Darkwing rubbed his forehead. She had been stupid enough to not tell him in the first place. Now Negaduck had more of a reason to take her. Looking back at the woman who sat crying silently, he knew she was going to need his full protection. The child inside her was innocent, no matter who the father was. Negaduck would not taint another life.


	5. It all must come to an end sometime

Negaduck entered his new penthouse and flopped down into his arm chair. His eyes shifted over to a door as his daughter walked over to him holding a drink and offered it to him. Taking it, he downed and hurled the glass across the room, the girl recoiling back as it shattered. The curtains opened as he pressed a button on the arm of the chair.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" Negaduck finally turned his full attention to the girl, his eyes burning with a deep seeded hate. Though it wasn't for her, it would be released on her if she didn't pick her words right. He stood slowly, blood staining the cuffs of his sleeves. splattered across his face and shirt. If looks could kill, this was the one. " Ok? OK? I'LL TELL YOU WHATS OK! DARKWING HAS MY WIFE WHO IS NOW CARRYING MY CHILD." He reached out and grabbed Goslyan, gripping her shoulders painfully and shook her to get his point across. " And I will get her back...in fact, I think its time we took mommy home so she can get ready to have the baby."

He let her go, talking softly to himself now and turned walking into his bedroom, leaving a very frightened child in his wake. Looking at her shoulders, she saw sticky blood now staining her pink dress.

Kat held onto Darkwings back as he drove quickly through the streets, not knowing if he should take her to a S.H.U.S.H. safe house or back to her own home. He looks back at her, knowing he shouldn't have gone off on her for not telling him about her condition, but then again, why should she have. He slowed as he neared her home and parked outside and stood, helping her off.

"Kat, I'll be back in an hour, two hours tops. I want you to get your clothes together and anything else you will need. I'm taking you to a safe house I know of." Kat crossed her arms and gave him a look. An hour ago she seemed so fragile and alone, now she was back to her independent self "You think I'm just going to turn tail and run? I put a lot into this house and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some jackass in a mask scare me into hiding...present company excluded." Kat turned and marched up her walk and slammed her front door, leaving Darkwing to watch her go. "I'll be...back in an hour..." He got back on his bike and sped off. Kat watched him go through her front window and growled to herself, walking up to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. "I am not going to be scared off."

Negaduck could have slapped himself in the face. He had forgotten about the ring on her finger. His one link to her and for finding her. Opening a laptop he hit a few buttons, a map of the city appearing on the screen closing in on a small blinking red dot. That red dot being Kat. As the address came up on the screen he smirked. If any sane man had been present, he would have thought himself in the presence of the Devil himself. Negaduck turned, his cape billowing out behind him as he exited his bedroom, not bothering to change out of his blood stained clothing or to clean his face. Tonight He would gather what was his and burn anyone who got in his way.

Kat put her suitcase by the front door with her other bag and sighed softly. Just when things were going well, a bump in the road came along. "Maybe this is for the best." Sitting on the couch she waited in the dark for Darkwing to return. It was alittle after an hour since he left her to get packed. After a few more minutes she stood and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, missing the bike pulling up into her drive way. She almost dropped the glass when she heard the door open and turned, breathing a sigh of relief. "You scared me. And your late. You were support to be here thirty minutes ago." Setting the glass down, she walked into the living room and smiled at the duck standing in her door way.

Negaduck watched Kat move, entranced by her hips as she walked toward him. What ever spell she had over him would be broken when he broke her will. He snapped out of it when she began talking. The bitch thought he was Darkwing. He growled deep in his chest. His eye twitched as he reached out and gently took her hand, drawing her closer to him, amused at the confused look on her face and ran a finger down her beak to her throat, her eyes widening as a passing cars' headlights cast light into the room, revealing the blood splattered shirt and face.

Kat turned pale as she saw who had just walked into her home. 'This is a nightmare...it has to be...I fell asleep packing and this is a nightmare...' She tried to back away only to be held in an iron grip. "You really thought you could hide from me. You can never hide from me. I'll always be able to find you Kat. Your mine, remember!" He pulled her left hand up, looking at the ring and ran his thumb over the many bands that wove together forming it. He looked back at the struggling woman and pulled her closer to him, holding her there and ran a hand down from her neck to her chest then lower to her abdomen pressing in slightly and leaned in closer to her watching as terror then anger went through her eyes. He crushed his beak against hers, chuckling as she struggled against him then yelped in pain as he felt something sharp going into his side and threw her back against the couch.

Kat smirked, looking at the pocket knife on her key chain sticking out of his side. Negaduck looked from it to her then pulled it out, throwing it to the side and launched at her as she jumped over the back of the couch and ran for the back door. He climbed over it and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back into him. "So, you like playing with knives now?" He reaches into his cape and pulled out a skinning knife, pressing it to her throat. "You ever, EVER do anything like that to me again, you'll need an iron lung to live." He put the knife away and drew out a needle, jabbing it into her thigh and injected the solution into her, waiting for it to take affect supporting her as her struggles became weak and turned her, throwing her over her shoulder walking outside.

Darkwing looked at the clock on the panel of the Ratcatcher and cursed silently. It had taken him three hours to catch Brushroot, making him late to pick up Kat. He parked in front of her house and got off the bike, walking to the door and knocked, and blinked when it swung open. "Kat? You ready to go?" Walking in he turned on the light and stopped. The couch was knocked back form where it always was, her keys laying on the floor with the pocket knife blade out, blood staining the metal, with blood smearing on the back of the sofa. He knew it was impossible, but the sinking feeling was making itself known. Kat was gone, and only one person would have done this. Turning he quickly left and got on the Ratcatcher, seeing skid marks leaving her drive way. " I failed her again."

A few days later in an unknown location...

Kat pulled at the chain on her ankle and slammed her fists on the stone walls on the cell. "Negaduck! Let me out!" Goslyan sat at the top of the stairs that led down to the cells and listened to Kat yelling. She had been at it for over two days now. Looking over at her father she wondered if he enjoyed this torment he was inflicting on Kat. Though, it would only be a matter of time before she lost her voice.


End file.
